Not applicable
This invention was not conceived or produced with the aid of any federally sponsored research or development.
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a panel lifting device, specifically a simple, inexpensive, hands free device designed to vertically lift and hold construction panels in place for adjusting and securing.
2. Description of Prior Art
Originally devices used for lifting construction panels have included such things as a simple block and pry bar or automobile leaf spring that the installer must stand on. The disadvantage of these devices is that they do not hold a panel in place for securing. Also, the operator must pry and hold with hand or foot at the same time they are adjusting and finally securing the panel. This can cause injury to the operator due to imprecise nature of the devices and imprecision of placement of the panel.
A door transporting and mounting machine in U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,151 to Shern, Mar. 7, 1989 will lift and place a panel against a wall but will not allow for placing the panel laterally flush against an adjacent panel. One disadvantage is that the panel must first be lifted into the device. It also lacks simplicity, low cost of construction and purchase, relative ease of operation, and hands free operation.
A ceiling panel lifting device in U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,942 to Young, Aug. 13, 1974 can be used to lift and hold panels in a vertical position but lacks simplicity, low cost of construction and purchase, relative ease of operation, and hands free operation. Also, the panel itself must initially be hoisted into the device prior to lifting.
Other devices including but not limited to:
(a) U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,527 to Schneider, Mar. 31, 1998
(b) U.S. Pat. No. 4,027,802 to Reynolds, Jun. 7, 1977
(c) U.S. Pat. No. 2,969,220 to Spencer, Jan. 24, 1961
all function only to lift and hold panels against a horizontal ceiling and are not suitable for use in vertically lifting and holding a panel against a vertical wall.
In accordance with the present invention, a compact panel lifter vertically lifts and holds building panels from bottom edge of panel on floor position to bottom edge of panel at a desired height relative to the floor comprising a lever arm, tab, lifting surface, and locking mechanism supported by a self contained support body allowing for hands free foot operated lifting and locking in position of construction panels as well as hands free foot operated lock release of the device with automatic return of the device to the ready position and foot facilitated hands free transfer of the device to subsequent panels.
Accordingly, besides the objects and advantages of a compact panel lift device described in my above patent, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
1. Simple, hands free operation promoting hand safety.
2. Low cost of construction and purchase.
3. Ergonomic transfer of the unit to subsequent panels thus eliminating stooping, bending or squatting with resultant promotion of healthy back hygiene.
4. Locking of the unit into the lifted installation position for adjusting and securing of a panel.
5. No arc of travel when raising a panel thus reducing the risk of the panel falling off a lift structure or the panel pulling away from the wall.